(a) Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a rhythm tone source assigning apparatus suitable for use in an electronic musical instrument, an automatic rhythm performing device, a rhythm sequencer and like devices to freely assign a plurality of rhythm tone sources to a plurality of input operating manipulators.
(b) Description of the prior art:
There have been known in the past those rhythm performing devices which are arranged so that a plurality of different rhythm tone sources such as bass drum, snare drum and so forth are fixedly assigned to a corresponding plurality of input switches, respectively, and that, in accordance with the selective operation of these switches, there can be attained a hand percussion and/or a rhythm sequence programing.
In the conventional devices mentioned above, the rhythm tone sources to be designated have been fixedly assigned to the predetermined input switches, respectively, when manufactured, and accordingly these switches would appear for certain players of the device to be quite inconveniently arranged to operate. Also, such a distribution of switches may be noted by a same player to be inconvenient in performing certain types of rhythm such as march, waltz, swing and mambo.